


Long Drives {A Short Story Phanfiction}

by cheekyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyhowell/pseuds/cheekyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Dan and Phil are driving on their way to their first show and Dan reminisces to the times back in 2009. In which Dan gets emotional over how far they've come, and how grateful he is to have Phil in his life.<br/>---------<br/>Word Count: 1.8k<br/>---------<br/>Warnings: TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF (also this is kinda like a pwp but fuck you I'm proud of this story)<br/>---------<br/>A/N: I've been wanting to write a Dan POV where he just thinks about old times for a while now, so here you go!! Enjoy my children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Drives {A Short Story Phanfiction}

*Dan’s POV*

My hands gripped the steering wheel, preparing myself for the long drive down the stretch of road ahead of us. Blink-182 played softly through the radio as I felt the slightly cold but comfortable breeze hit my arms. City lights and old fashioned 50’s style restaurants caught my eye as we drove by, but my attention always came back to one thing - Phil. 

His legs were sat atop of the dashboard, putting them at an angle where just a little bit of skin poked out from underneath his Muse t-shirt. His head bopped along quietly to the music, his mind captivated by the bright lights that passed by him on this almost empty back street in the city. I almost forgot to pay attention to where I was going, my mind was lost in a haze of thoughts. I made it. We made it. 

I remember that day. I was rummaging through my old desk drawers, trying to find some sort of old momento to put in our book when my hands grazed upon something shoved all the way to the back. I pulled it out of the desk, realizing it was my journal that I kept from 2008. I read through it quickly, baffled by my messy handwriting. Pages were ripped out, coffee was spilt on it, the stories ranging from ‘I think I might kill myself today’ to ‘oh my god, I can’t believe I’m meeting Phil tomorrow.’ Oh, how happy I was back then. Still am. Possibly even happier. 

And as I sat there at my desk, I reminisced to the old times. I remembered rushing to finish my uni homework at 3am because I had been up all night with Phil. I remembered taking naps in the middle of the day so I’d have more energy later that night to skype Phil. I remembered filling my blank sketchbook for art class, which was once so dull, full of drawings and representations of Phil. I’d done a lot of things with Phil. In fact, I don’t really remember my life without him. 

The day we met, I cried. I still recall how nervous I was stepping off that train. I had my left earbud in, the right one bouncing off my stomach every time I took a hesitant step. I could almost feel my heartbeat from all those years ago, how the train ride felt. It was the most agonizing wait of my life. And as I looked around for that black haired boy, I started to get nervous. What if he didn’t show up? What if he forgot? But there he was. Standing near a bench, in the same Muse t-shirt he was wearing today. I’ll never forget the way his eyes lit up, the way his smile widened the way he opened up his arms to run towards me. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs were moving on their own accord, running at what probably was the fastest I had ever run in my life. I felt his warmth wrap me up, and it felt like coming home. 

“I’ll never let you go,” he whispered to me. 

“I don’t plan on leaving anyways,”

 

Obviously, that week I spent with him was magical. The iced coffees and ferris wheel rides, the warm sweaters accompanied by sweater paws, something that I still found adorable about him to this day. That time I landed in the hospital and he held my hand. I still think of the stack of unread books near his bedside table and how we used to make s'mores and watch Kill Bill in his bedroom at 12am. Sometimes I still think about how I felt when we kissed for the first time. How his lips met mine in perfect unison as if we’d been together forever. I loved the mint taste in his mouth, the sound of his breath, the cologne he was wearing. I knew that night that Phil wasn’t a one night stand. He was forever. He was mine. And of course, then came the concert tickets and the blushing and the late night giggles and the bad jokes and the polaroids and the candy hearts with bouquets of roses on Valentine’s day, and my life had felt like I was never sad in the first place. Night turned to day when I met Phil, and I couldn’t have been more grateful. 

But with happiness came heartbreak, and that day I had to go on the train I cried yet again. My lips felt cold, begging for Phil to be on me, to caress my cheek, to play with my hair and to tell me he loved me. I could almost feel him back on top of me, breathing heavy, his hands holding my hips down as I dragged my finger nails down his back, pulling him as close to me as possible. I felt my heart break that day, that day I went back home. I knew I had to find my way back to him someday. 

Surely, I did. And although it took a lot of time and planning, and pulling my hair out at 2am, and apartment browsing for what seemed like hours, we moved in together. That first night - oh that first night. Despite our apartment being empty filled with nothing but boxes and our beds, Phil made it his mission to make it feel like home. He took it upon himself to decorate the light switches with googly eyes and “improve the appearance” of my piano with cat stickers. All I could do was laugh. When you’re madly in love with someone like that, you don’t care what they do, as long as they’re happy. As that night came to a close and our hands intertwined, we looked down to the music festival that was taking place in our city. He placed his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck before settling back down again. That’s when I said it for the very first time. 

“I love you,”

It wasn’t planned nor forced, but natural. Albeit I was a bit nervous, I didn’t regret saying it a single bit. It was how I felt and I was going to shout it from the rooftops if I had to. I, Daniel James Howell, was in love with the wonderful Philip Michael Lester and nobody could tell me any different. Of course, he said it back. We cuddled closer to each other, as close as possible to be exact, and watched as the stars twinkled late into the night. 

“Hey, you see that star over there?” he questioned innocently. 

“Yeah,” I exhaled. 

“It says you’re a nerd,”  
I laughed out loud just thinking about it, Phil looking back at me from the passenger's seat quizzically. I pulled up to a red light, taking my time to look over at him, to appreciate him as a whole. His eyes changed to a deep blue to reflect the night skies, his cheekbones were prominent, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“What are you thinking about bear?” he laughed quietly. 

“You,” I replied, my voice filled with an obnoxious amount of love. Sometimes I couldn’t help but be hopelessly in love with him. Every time I thought back to what we’ve been through together, from my depression and ‘2012’, to where we are now - I find myself falling in love with him all over again, as if I’m reliving my life for a second time. Lord knows I would do it all over again. 

“Oh?” he prodded, poking me in the shoulder and giggling before quickly leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back gently and sweetly, savouring the moment before I had to return back to driving. When the light turned green, I pressed down on the pedal and we were off. We sat in silence. A comfortable one. Instead of going back to the past however, I kept my mind in the present - to where we are exactly at this moment. On our way to our very first tour stop out of many. 

“I’m proud of you Phil,” I said firmly. I kept my eyes on the road, but that didn’t stop me from seeing Phil sit up properly in my peripheral vision, switching his focus from the roads to me. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, you know, with the book and the tour and all. I’ve been thinking about how it felt to hold your hand the first time, or how I thought my life couldn’t get any better after I met you. Of course, you never cease to amaze me, Phil. I'm proud of you. I’m proud of who you’ve become and what you’ve accomplished. I’m proud of the fact that you’re 28 and still manage to keep your childish side of you within, I’m proud of the fact that you manage to always find the bright side in everything and I’m proud of the fact that despite you going through tough times, you always stayed optimistic. You’ve taught me how to do that, Phil. You’ve truly changed my life. I cannot thank you enough. That day I got off the train, I never expected our lives to turn out this way. Although it can be tough at times, and things can get heated, we’ve always managed to keep our ground. Six years later, and we’re here.” I rambled, pulling up into the parking lot behind the venue reserved for performers. 

I looked to Phil to see tears in his eyes. Mine had began to water slightly as well, only worsening when I saw Phil on the brink of bursting out crying. I turned completely to him, taking his hand in mine and cupping his face, bringing our foreheads together. I kissed him on the nose before continuing, quieter this time. 

“I love you Philly,” I smiled, despite a tear rolling down my cheek. They were happy tears of course. 

“I love you too, Danny,” Phil laughed at our stupid nicknames for each other, crying even harder as he pulled me into a hug. I laced my fingers through his hair, feeling him cry against my shoulder. I never expected our first show to be so emotional - I was expecting more of a rushing/nervousness kinda vibe. But I prefered this. I definitely prefered this. 

So, as our first show came to a close and we packed up our stuff to leave, we decided to relax. Phil made his way up on top of the roof of the car, with his fast food in his hands. He motioned me to come join him, taking a sip of his soda despite his mouth already being stuffed with food. I shook my head lovingly at him before making my way up to sit beside him. 

And as the sun set and the stars appeared, I asked myself - Are you happy now?

“Yeah,” I said aloud. “This is definitely the most fun I’ve ever had,”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: LMAO ARE YOU CRYING CAUSE I AM HOLY FUCK THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE SO CHEESY BUT DAMN SON MY GOD I GOT SO EMO WHILE WRITING THIS!!!!!!!!! Anyways I’m supposed to be studying but instead I wrote this lol UR WELCS I was inspired by all this tour/book stuff going on and I was thinking about how far they’ve come and im crying again gr8 okay have an awesome day/night and I hope you liked it, let me know in the comments if you did <3


End file.
